When Harry Met Susan
by lilyyuri
Summary: Crossover. HarryXPeter Pevensie. Harry and Pansy Parkinson end up in Narnia by mistake and have to find their way back home. PreSlash. COMPLETE.
1. This is YOUR fault

**When Harry Met Susan **

**(and Peter and Edmund and Lucy and Mr. Tumnus and so on and so forth, you know the rest…)**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis. I only made the connection because, let's face it, someone had to…

**Story Summery: **A cocked-up potion sends Harry and Pansy to Narnia by mistake. They meet the Pevensy children and find themselves helping out in the war against the White Witch so that Aslan could send them back home. (Follows "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" movie script- www . narniaweb . com.)

**Warning:** SLASH! Not too hot and heavy, but still two guys together! Not your thing, don't read!

**Chapter Summery: **Snape is giving in to Dumbldore's house integration ideas and mix-and-match him sixth year Potions class, much to the dismay of his students.

* * *

**Prologue – Terrible Monday**

I hate Mondays, with a passion! Not only do they signal the beginning of yet another tiring school week, but they also begin with double Potions… for six and half bloody years every Monday on eight thirty I have to report to the stinking, mouldy dungeons and meet that greasy, oily, big nosed monstrosity known as Snape! If I was slightly more vain or paranoid I'd say this is a cunning, conniving plan to make my life hell. Every beginning of a new year I wish for something else, two hours in the steaming greenhouses, two hours of blissful sleep also known as History of Magic, two hours of swishing and flicking with professor Flitwick. You know what? I'll settle for two bloody hours toiling at professor McGonagall's class. But NO! Snape, always Snape! Well, the only good thing in this situation is that this way the week can only get better… Thank you, Dumbldore for small favours. Honestly.

This particular Monday promised to be especially annoying, not only that I spent the loveliest weekend in the arms of my girlfriend Hannah- we walked around the grounds holding hands and snogging and doing all kind of sickeningly romantic stuff and enjoying every minute! Not only that- but Snape had suddenly decided that after six years it was time to integrate the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

We sat there awaiting our dooms as he read out loud (and most maliciously, I must add) the pairings that were to take place.

"Gregory Goyle with Seamus Finnigan (oh, poor poor Seamus), Millicent Bulstrode with Neville Longbottom (can't really say who got the losing end of _that _deal…), Draco Malfoy with Hermione Granger (I'm not with Malfoy? No way, cool!), Pansy Parkinson with Harry Potter (WHAT? No! I want Malfoy! Damn, this is not fair!)…"

After Snape finished reading there wasn't a happy face left (not there were many to begin with) but now both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were scolding as the class rearranged. I took my stuff and moved over to her bench, I would not contaminate my working bench with her presence.

As was expected this was a very exhausting class, we were suppose the make a beautification potion, heaven knows Snape could use one…

Pansy and I couldn't agree on a single thing, it began with a fight about who will go to the supply cupboard to get the ingredients and then we continued bickering how to make the bloody potion, none of us would relinquish authority to the other.

I'm not sure how we managed to actually have anything done, but after about an hour we had something simmering in the cauldron, admittedly it wasn't the lilac colour the potion text declared it should be, it was more like shocking pink but at least the consistency was right. I was halfway into relaxing and looking forward to the end of the class when I saw that stupid cow Parkinson about to add an eye of a newt even though it wasn't suppose to go in now. I caught her wrist in order to stop her from adding it and she called angrily,

"Let go of me Potter."

"You can't add this now; it's supposed to simmer for at least ten minutes!" I called back,

"Back off, you pesky Gryffindor!"

She yelled at me and tried to release her wrist but I held it tight. She swung her hand wildly and both our hands hit the cauldron with force sending the potion up in the air and all over us. I cringed automatically expecting the potion to burn, but it didn't, it was oddly cool and tingled on my skin. That tingling spread slowly to the rest of my body. I looked at Parkinson and my eyes almost popped out of my head with shock. Her skin looked silvery, glittering, fluid and almost liquid the horror in her eyes confirmed that my state was pretty much the same. The last thing I remember is a surge of pain passing through my spine and then everything turned black.


	2. The Lamppost

**When Harry Met Susan **

**(And Peter and Edmund and Lucy and Mr. Tumnus and so on and so forth, you know the rest…) **

**Summery: **Once in Narnia, Harry and Pansy have to overcome their differences in order to figure out a way to get back home.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One – The Lamppost

When I opened my eyes I was lying on my back, but above me was not the ceiling of the dungeon or the Hospital Wing as one might expect. Instead there were trees, Spruces and Firs and some Oaks, I think. All around me was something soft and wet. I got up gingerly in case something was broken or dislocated and looked around me. As I suspected from the presence of the trees I was in the middle of a forest. I was lying in snow and everything was rather winter looking around me. A soft moan made me look to my right and I saw Parkinson coming around beside me. Great, why is _she_ here? She lifted her hand to her head and we realized I was still holding her wrist. She shook herself free and looked around before saying in her most venomous voice,

"Oh Potter, where the fuck are we?" I didn't bother to answer her, and the truth was I had no idea myself.

I got to my feet and looked around me; behind us was a lamppost. Right there in the middle of a bloody frozen forest- a lamppost. With burning candles in it like something you'd expect to find in Victorian London or something.

"How odd." I whispered softly to myself when I heard the annoying voice of Parkinson behind me,

"What the hell is that?" I suppressed an urge to smack her and answered icily,

"It's a lamppost, _Parkinson_."

"I can see that, _Potter_. Why is there a lamppost in the middle of a bloody forest?" I shrugged. What could I say, really?

A soft rustle to our left caused us both to pipe down, we reached to our wands just to find out they were left on the working bench back in the dungeons in Hogwarts. Damn! The rustling sound was heard again and I realized there was someone walking in the thicket towards the lamppost. Parkinson looked positively terrified and wide eyed, she was rooted to the spot and about to stay like that so I grabbed her arm and made a dive towards the other side, hiding behind a tree.

After a while I saw a little girl wondering towards the lamppost. She looked rather lost herself like she didn't mean to get here in the first place. I wondered how she came to be here and whether it was safe to go and talk to her, well she could be a monster disguising as a little girl for all I knew when we all heard another noise of someone else approaching.

A weird creature passed our hiding place on its way to the lamppost. When he saw the girl they both shrieked in fear and tried to hide. After a while they gingerly peered at each other and then approached one another.

I didn't catch most of their conversation but I did catch the fact that the creature was a fawn and the girl came from a place called "Spare Oom", which puzzled me greatly because it wasn't a place I've ever heard of and the accent of the girl clearly indicated she was English, but then again geography was never one of my strongest points... After a pleasant conversation they both made their way out of the clearing in which the lamppost stood and Parkinson and I stood up as well and made our way back to the lamppost.

"What an odd little girl, didn't her mother teach her not to wonder off with strangers?" she called and rolled her eyes. Then she caught the sight of my face and her expression hardened again "This is all _your_ fault!"

I tried to maintain my calm, to annoy her if nothing else, "How exactly is it _my_ fault?"

"You grabbed my wrist!"

"You shouldn't have added the newt's eye!"

"I hate you, Potter!"

"Yeah, well I'm not too crazy about you either, Parkinson!"

"Fuck off, Potter!"

"Glad to!"

I turned around and started to make my way back into the forest. I heard the sharp intake of breath behind me, and then Parkinson grabbed my arm painfully,

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned to look at her and was very pleased when I saw the fear there. It helped me overcome the fact that I was about to crack myself, but now I had a very good reason to pull myself together.

"Away from _you_!"

"You can't leave me here, we don't even know where we are!" her voice was cracking at the edge and I smiled sweetly at her,

"I don't care!" she narrowed her eyes at me and I hissed at her in anger "I can't believe I'm stuck here with _you_! Damn it, why couldn't it have been someone else. Or better yet, why couldn't you get stuck here with someone else?"

"Why don't you do us all a favour and drown yourself in the bloody lake!"

"Bugger off!"

"Screw you!" I caught myself with visible effort. This was obviously isn't helping us getting anywhere. I took a deep breath to calm myself,

"Ok, stop! This isn't going to help us to get back home." She glared at me with malice but said nothing, "First thing is we have to figure out where the hell are we."

"Narnia."

"What?"

"Narnia. Weren't you listening?"

"I _was_ listening, I just didn't hear much." I shot defensively and she smirked at me, "Where the fuck is Narnia?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. Great, this isn't helping at all.

"Maybe we could ask the little girl when she comes back. She sounded rather English and she looked just as lost here, maybe she will know the way back."

"Oh, I wouldn't trust a girl that just takes off with the first stranger she meets… she's a bit dodgy if you ask me." I had to admit the girl wasn't exactly the smarted peach on the tree or the cleverest kneazle in the littler but we didn't have any alternatives at the moment, so we settled to wait for the girl's return. It only occurred to me after about an hour that she might not come back at all, after all she did wonder off with a complete stranger and who knows what could happen to her.

Something that struck me as odd was the weather, the air wasn't particularly cold and that was weird, we were clad only in our school robes and those definitely weren't designed for snow and yet we didn't shiver much. I was wondering whether I should raise this issue with Parkinson when we heard noises.

The little girl and the fawn returned, but they didn't look all happy and relaxed as one might expect people after a spot of afternoon tea. They crept back hurriedly, the fawn was throwing cautious glances about him and the girl looked mostly puzzled. When they reached the lamppost we heard the fawn ask her quietly,

"Are you sure you're going to find your way back from here?" the girl assured him she could and Parkinson and I exchanged glances, the same thought running through both our heads. We would follow the little girl and hopefully she'll lead us out of this weird place.

Our cunning plan was squashed, however, by the stupid and over-protective fawn that wouldn't leave the place until he made sure the girl was safely out of sight. When he finally disappeared we made our way towards the direction the girl left from. Unfortunately there was no sign of her anymore or where she might have gone.

"AHHHHHHHHH! This is so unfair!" cried Parkinson out loud and I clamped my hand over her mouth. Somehow the stealth behaviour of the girl and the fawn seemed catchy and I wasn't about to be caught in the middle of the forest, wandless with a screaming Parkinson.

There was another sound in the trees and we both froze. The seconds ticked slowly and I could feel Parkinson's heart beats against my chest, fast and scared. She was clearly not in the habit of wondering off into the Forbidden Forest as I, unfortunately and rather unintentionally was. Luckily we weren't in open space and therefore not in immediate danger of being discovered.

The little girl burst through the thicket looking rather pleased with herself, wearing a nightgown and a dressing gown. She practically skipped her way in her fluffy slippers in the direction she took only moments ago to what I assumed was the house of the fawn.

Before we could decide whether we should follow her or not there was another rustle and this time a boy stumbled into view. He was a few years older than the girl but shared a striking resemblance to her which led me to believe he might be her brother.

"Lucy, I think I believe you now…" he called out and Parkinson rolled her eyes. I shot her a threatening look not to say anything and she grimaced at me and stuck out her tongue. I cursed Snape and all the Slytherins all the way back to Salazar under my breath.

Before we could pounce on the boy and get the information we needed from him there was a faint sound of bells in the air. All three of us looked around for the source of the noise, a beautiful sleigh pulled just next to the boy causing him to fall over. In the sleigh sat a magnificently impressive woman, she was much taller than any other woman I've ever seen and her face was beautiful but cold and pale. But what struck me most about them were her eyes- they were so black you couldn't see anything in their depth, and more than that- they didn't reflect the light. Her eyes were lifeless and emotionless and reminded me the eyes of Lord Voldemort. I subconsciously reached to rub my scar.

The woman's manners were cold as well, even when she tried to be nice to the boy by offering him the candy of his choice, (_Turkish delight_? Honestly! No sweets standards whatsoever!) Her manner was eerie. I couldn't understand why the boy didn't just run away at the sight of her but then again this family was rather strange, so I guess that shouldn't surprise me. Right before leaving I could have sworn the woman turned her eyes to look straight at Parkinson and me, causing us to freeze with rigid fear, even though her eyes flicked away from us so fast I wasn't even sure she saw us.

It was only the sound of the two children talking that snapped us back into reality and by the time we were able to follow them it was too late. They were already gone.

Parkinson slumped herself on the ground and wailed,

"This is bloody unfair, we are never going to get back home, we'll be stuck here in the snow forever and ever and it's all _your fault_!" I rolled my eyes in desperation,

"Not this again."

Before we could continue our bickering there was another rustle in the trees and this time it wasn't just the girl or her brother, this time there were four of them. They seemed to have been in some sort of rush and toppled over each other.

"Boy, those kids sure are fast…" I heard Parkinson whispering by my side but I couldn't answer her because at that moment my eyes fell on the oldest boy and our eyes locked. I felt as if some unseen force was holding me in place and I couldn't move a muscle- just stare at him.

A snowball hit him in the side of the face all of a sudden and the spell was broken as he fell to the ground. Another snowball hit him and this time he retaliated, one was sent straight to his little sister and another straight at me. I gasped in shock before recovering quickly and sending one of my own. He ducked it and the snowball hit the other boy who stood on the side, out of the game.

"Ouch. Stop that." He protested and glared at me with a hurt look and I found myself blushing.

"Who are you?" the little girl was asking cheerfully, completely unafraid of yet two more strangers.

"My name is Harry Potter, and this is Parkinson." I said and locked my eyes with the older boy again.

"_Pansy_." A sharp elbow connected with my ribs and I winced, "Who are you?"

"I'm Lucy Pevensie and these are my brothers and sister, Susan, Peter and Edmund." With each name its owner nodded briefly, except the younger boy who ignored us altogether.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked quietly and Parkinson snorted

"I wish we knew, Potter here cocked up the potion we were making and somehow we ended up in this god forsaken place!" now it was my turn to elbow her, I _wasn't_ the one cocking up the bloody potion!

"Shut up Parkinson, it wasn't my fault; it was your stupid newt's eye!"

"Was not! I was following the orders, you _potions failure_!"

"Potions failure? Is that the best you can come up with, I thought you Slytherin were more cunning than that."

"Shut up, Scarhead!" she screamed,

"Fuck off, bitch!" we glared at each other when a small chuckle was heard and Lucy's voice,

"Hey, Susan they are fighting just like you and Peter…" we quickly turned around remembering all of the sudden we weren't alone. Susan and Peter looked rather embarrassed by our behaviour and I immediately blushed again. No wonder I'm in Gryffindor I'm a living tribute of the house colours.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Susan trying to overcome the embarrassing silence,

"I think Lucy should decide," Said Peter levelly, "She's the one who discovered that place after all." Lucy smiled broadly and announced excitedly

"I want you all to come and meet Mr. Tumnus."

"Then Mr. Tumnus it is!" declared Peter cheerfully and ducked back in the thicket, and reappeared with an armful of fur coats.

Susan looked around her sceptically and tried to raise an objection, she was obviously the levelheaded one of the four, while Peter and Lucy were the adventurous, maybe even mischief-making type. Edmund was just weird.

"Where did you get those coats?" asked Parkinson, eyeing them rather greedily. Peter shrugged his shoulders,

"The Wardrobe in the spear room." He said as if it was obvious. Spear room… that does make more sense than "Spear Oom" apparently the fawn was even worse in geography than I was.

"But we didn't see any wardrobe." persisted Parkinson, and that was true, all we could see was the forest stretching on and on. Peter, Susan, Parkinson and me looked at each other puzzled trying to figure out how was that possible when Lucy started tugging Peter's sleeve,

"Come on, let's go." Peter smiled down fondly at his sister and handed her a coat, and then handed one to each of us. When he handed me mine our fingers touched and I felt like an electric surge running through me. I told myself it was because his fingers were cold due to the snow but myself didn't really believe me.

"Here, Ed." Peter said softly and handed a grey coat to his brother,

"But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund called in disgust, and Peter shrugged,

"I know," Edmund glared at him venomously and we all tried to stifle a smile.

We started making our way trudging through the snow led by a skipping and a little over-excited Lucy. Susan and Parkinson walked ahead of us, already deep in conversation, girls…

Edmund walked in the fringe of the group moodily and ignored all of us. Lucy kept piping up enthusiastically about Mr. Tumnus, whom I learned was the fawn and I started to wonder if he would really be _that_ pleased to have his house invade by six strangers.

"So where did you say you are from?" Peter asked by my side, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"I didn't. We're from Hogwarts. It's a school." I added helpfully, aware for the first time how stupid the name of our school is- the four founders had a rather sick sense of humour apparently. "Where do you come from?"

"Originally we're from Finchley, but we were sent to the countryside to protect us from the war."

"The war?"

"Yes, the war against the Germans…" he trailed off uncertainly, as if wondering under what rock was I living under. A weird thought struck me all of the sudden,

"What year is it?" The look on Peter's face showed that now he was quite positive I was mad but he answered politely all the same,

"Well, I'm not sure what year it is in Narnia but back home it's '41."

"1941?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

"Ah?"

I sighed deeply, how could I possibly explain this? "Well, we're sort of from the future…"

"Really?"

"Yes, where I come from its 1997."

"So is the war over?"

"Against the Germans it is…"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." I was getting a surreal feeling out of this conversation, I remembered Hermione telling me once that terrible things happen when you meddle with time. Admittedly, she wasn't talking about a situation quite like that but I guess it could have applied in this case as well. "Look, it's a little more complicated than that. You see, I'm a wizard and our school is a school of witchcraft and wizardry and we sort of got here by accident."

"Yes, your friend mentioned that you "cocked up" a potion…"

"She's not my friend. And it wasn't _my_ fault!"

"Yes you said that already," I looked at him and he smiled pleasantly at me and I smiled sheepishly back, "So she's a witch then?"

"In more ways than one." I mumbled but Parkinson turned and gave me a death glare all the same, she's got a hearing like a bloody snake. Slytherin through and through you might say. "I'm sorry; this whole situation is a little too weird, even for me."

"Oh, don't worry. I just discovered there is an entire country inside a wardrobe. And that fawns exist, what a wizard on top of that as well?" we grinned at each other, I for one was rather glad none of them was freaked out by us. Sometimes it helps to have a strange family.

A sharp intake of breath and a small yelp cut our conversation short. Lucy stood rooted to the spot looking rather startled. Peter immediately ran to his sister and asked her what was wrong, she pointed a shaky finger and we all followed her gaze.

We were standing in front of a mountainside. On its barren grey stone was located a door, seeming oddly placed and comfortably fitting in the same time, this was presumably the fawn's house. But the door hung on broken hinges and the house appeared barraged. I stole a quick glance around me; we were no longer in the forest, its fringes stood dark and bleak behind us. I was so engrossed in my conversation with Peter; I didn't notice where we were. I mentally slapped myself for my lack of attention and turned to move cautiously to the house with the others.

The house was a mess, everything was scattered haphazardly on the floor and there were strange marks on the furniture, like claws of wolves. A loud ripping noise caused me jump and l looked around and saw Peter holding a note he tear off the wall. He read the message in a quiet tight voice,

"The fawn Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia.

For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans.

Sighed: Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police.

Long live the Queen."

Parkinson and I looked at each other, fraternizing with humans? I remembered the cold, heart-stopping glare the woman gave over us back in the wood.

"Alright, now we really should get back." Susan's voice came hushed and scared.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy pleaded with her sister, who tried to compose herself and stay strong for the sake of her younger siblings.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think that there's much that we can do."

"You don't understand, do you? I'm the human. She must have found out he was helping me." Lucy said, tears forming in her eyes. Come to think about it, this was more likely, after all the fawn was fraternizing with _her_.

We all stood uneasy for a minute, not sure what to do, it was clearly a family moment and I for one, never felt more like a third wheel (or sixth wheel).

A soft sound from outside caused us all to jerk back to reality, and Susan turned to face us with a puzzled expression,

"Did that bird just "psst" us?"

* * *

**Author's note: **

I know I mucked up with the time, but if I had to wait the required amount between each of the kids' visits, we'd still be sitting here next week…


	3. Aslan is on the move

**When Harry Met Susan **

**(And Peter and Edmund and Lucy and Mr. Tumnus and so on and so forth, you know the rest…) **

**Summery: **Trailing with the Pevensie kids, Harry and Pansy learn that there might be hope for them to return home.

* * *

**Chapter Two – Aslan Is On The Move **

As it turned out the bird _was_ psst-ing us.

We looked around at each other and gingerly followed it. The bird (it was a robin) jumped from tree to tree always making sure we are behind it. After about ten minutes of walking I suddenly saw a dark creature piping from behind a rock and disappearing in a flash. I grabbed Peter's arm and pointed at the spot where the creature had been, he nodded and we looked at the spot unmoving. After a few seconds the dark head popped up again, this time more slowly and cautiously and looked at us.

"It's a beaver," called Lucy gleefully, and indeed it was. It crept out of its hiding place and approached us slowly shooting furtive glances around. Peter reached out his hand and approached the beaver carefully clicking his tongue,

"Here boy…" the beaver looked him up and down with what looked like a haughty expression (it's a little hard to tell when it comes to beavers and expressions…), and then said,

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want." Peter stepped back mumbling an apology, blush blossoming on his cheeks. He shot me a quick glance and I tried to hide my smile.

The beaver turned to Lucy who was laughing at her brother expense "Lucy Pevensie?" she immediately froze and looked at the beaver with wide eyes.

"Come on, we cannot talk here, too dangerous." Said the beaver quickly and started to move. Peter and Lucy along with Parkinson and me made to follow the little furry beast when Susan cried out,

"What are you all doing?" I _knew_ she was the one without an ounce of adventurism in her… and the little shifty Edmund was no better,

"She's right, how do we know we can trust him?"

"He says he knows the fawn." Answered Peter like it was the most obvious thing, I knew I like him. He should be a Gryffindor. Blind disregard to rules and personal safety- that's how we like our people.

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything!" Logic… what a redundant thing, so… Ravenclaw.

The beaver seemed to think along the same lines as me because he started ushering us to follow him again. Seeing as we had nothing to lose and probably a lot to gain by learning something new Parkinson and I followed the beaver without hesitation. Peter and Lucy soon joined us, and Susan had little choice but to do the same. I glanced back at Edmund, he stood there looking rather lost, and then he sighed and trailed behind us.

We trudged in the snow after the beaver until we rounded a corner and found ourselves on a sharp ledge, and under our feet stretched the frozen surface of a pond and in it midst laid a lovely beaver's dam. We started to make our way down, Lucy kept complementing the beaver on his beautiful home and I swear if beavers could blush, our friend would be glowing red by now.

Inside the beaver's home we met Mrs. Beaver, who reminded me a great deal of Mrs. Weasley with her endless fussing to make sure we were comfortable and well fed. I instantly liked her.

"Aslan is on the move!" the beavers were thoroughly exited and looked at us all with shining eyes. I glanced around and was rather pleased to see I wasn't the only one without a clear idea of what the beavers were talking about.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund's voice came from behind us. I completely forgot he was there, and he had a look about him that indicated that was not a smart move.

Mr. Beaver started to chuckle when a sharp poke from his wife made him look at us again.

"He's only the king of the whole wood, the top geezer… the real King of Narnia!" slow nods passed around the table and the beaver rolled his eyes in frustration, "I take it you don't know about the prophecy?" as our heads shook, he sighed. Absolutely Fucking Fabulous, another prophecy. As if I didn't have enough on my plate with the first one.

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in Cair Paravel on the throne the evil times will be over and done."

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." That pseudo-Ravenclaw bint is really starting to get on my nerves!

Mrs. Beaver cut in with a soothing voice, "It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve… wait a second," she said and then counted us, "There are six of you. That would not do, you're too many."

"Oh, don't worry about us, we're from another story…" drawled Parkinson and I tried to explain politely,

"We're just trying to find a way to get back home, we don't really belong here."

"Well then, Aslan is the one to see. He can solve everything." Said the beaver confidently and Parkinson looked at him with shining eyes,

"Great! Where can we find that Aslan guy?" the beaver looked at her suspiciously,

"He's gathering an army and they are waiting near the Stone Table," he said slowly. At the mention of army Lucy gasped,

"An army?"

"But of course, you are to fight the White Witch and regain control over Narnia." Said the beaver happily and received another painful jibe from his wife,

"Don't worry dear; you will not be fighting the battle alone." She looked pointedly at Peter who blanched under her stare,

"I think you got it all wrong, we're not heroes." Mrs. Beaver just dismissed him with a wave of her paw. Oh, how I know that gesture; I get it each time I try to make people see beyond my scar. Most of the time I just look the other way trying to calm the feeling of wanting to hurt someone. Peter, on the other hand, looked positively scared. I completely sympathized with his feelings; I bet all the galleons in Gringotts he did _not_ see _that_ coming when he stepped inside the wardrobe. Without even realizing it I slowly reached my hand under the table to calm him, his fingers closed over mine and squeezed my hand lightly with silent thanks. I felt my heart quickening its pace and knew there wasn't a force in the world that could make me move my hand away right now.

"Where's Edward?" asked Parkinson suddenly, and I was jerked out of my thoughts, I could see Peter from the corner of my eye jerking up as well and a warm feeling washed over me. I would have to have a serious talk with myself when I get the time…

"Who?" asked Lucy politely, I have a feeling she was a little intimidated by Parkinson, Slytherins do tend to have this effect on people.

"Edward, you brother," she replied and Susan looked sternly at her,

"It's _Edmund_."

"Whatever, he's not here!" Parkinson retorted, Peter got up, his fingers slipping from mine,

"Ed?" he called out but there was no mistake, the boy was gone. "I'm going to kill him," he added grimly and Mr. Beaver said in a grave, ominous voice,

"You may not have to… Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?"

The next couple of minutes were rather eventful. Parkinson and I watched as the three Pevensie siblings were arguing, I was feeling rather embarrassed, like I was barging on a private moment but Parkinson looked rather curiously from one to the other.

At long last it was Lucy, who called the argument to a halt when she shrieked,

"Stop it! This isn't going to help Edmund!" The beavers nodded and Mr. Beaver said softly,

"She's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now."

"Then take us to him." Peter stood looking pale but resolute.

A loud crash was heard from outside and Mr. Beaver called,

"They're after us, follow me."

We all scrambled to our feet and followed the beaver to a small door, hidden behind an armchair. The door led to a small tunnel. This was just like taking the secret passage to Honyduke's, I thought, but somehow I doubted there would be sweets on the end of this one.

After walking all night through the snow we were all rather exhausted, especially poor Lucy, I must say she was rather brave trying to hide her tiredness but she was only six or seven and it was rather obvious she couldn't continue much further. Peter lifted her to his back, where she rested her head on his shoulder and soon drifted off. After about an hour I volunteered to take the child from him and he gave me a rather fatigued smile and passed me the sleeping girl. She was a much heavier than I expected but I couldn't back down from my offer.

"Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river." Mr. Beaver called at the crack of dawn. He allowed us all a short rest before ushering us again. Nobody argued with him, we could see how scared and tense he and his wife were and we could sense the danger ourselves.

We made our way on the plain of snow towards the river, the beavers led the way, behind them walked Susan and Parkinson, too tiered even to talk. Peter and I brought the rear with Lucy straddling between us, her hand clasped tightly in Peter's.

The only sound was Mr. Beaver's impatient calls for us to hurry up. Peter muttered under his breath,

"If he tells me to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat!" earning tiered smiles and sniggers from Lucy and me, when another sound pierced the clear morning air. It was the sound of sleigh bells. Peter and I exchanged a wide-eyed look before the beaver screamed,

"It's the Witch! Run!" we didn't needed telling twice, before starting to run as fast as our tiered legs would carry us.

We managed to scramble into a little grotto just off the path hidden between a few trees. We sat huddled together trying to catch our breath, when I felt Peter's hand grasping my knee tight. I tried not to think about it and concentrate instead on breathing but it seemed so much more difficult all of a sudden.

We waited a few minutes listening hard for any noises, when we realized that the sound outside the grotto wasn't bells anymore but birds, well, that had to be a good sign.

Mr. Beaver cautiously slipped out of the grotto to have a look; I looked over at Mrs. Beaver and was mightily surprised to see Parkinson trying to console her. I would never have thought it was possible for her to show compassion for another person, well, being.

The head of Mr. Beaver suddenly appeared up side down above the grotto opening, causing us all to jump and Lucy to yelp when he said cheerfully,

"Come out! I hope you've all been good, because there is someone here to see you!" the girls looked extremely relived by that and scrambled their way out of the grotto. Peter lifted his hand from my knee with a light blush, as if he only realized it was there. I felt searing cold in the spot where his warm hand had been a minute ago and tried to smile at him. I was very confused; I couldn't really understand how a simple touch from him could make my blood stir up like that, in a way that Hannah's touch never did. And then another uncomfortable thought struck me, it was the first time since I got here that I speared a thought to poor Hannah.

When I lifted my eyes I saw we were standing in front of a jolly fat man with a red suit, he looked oddly familiar but there was something not quite right…

"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy chirped cheerfully and I was struck with the oddity of standing in front of Father Christmas, talk about myth coming to life… I remembered the conversation I had with Peter on our way to the fawn's house and I wondered how many more surprises the Pevensies could take.

The old man lifted an enormous bag out of the back of his sleigh, and Lucy called again, her eyes lighting up,

"Presents!"

The old man smiled at her and lowered himself on one knee to bring himself to her height, he held out a small glass vial,

"The juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you'll never have to use it." He added and handed her a small dagger. He got up and moved to his bag again taking out a bow and a quiver of arrows and turned to Susan,

"Trust in this bow, and it will not easily miss." She nodded tightly trying to look braver than she felt.

Parkinson and I edged our way slowly to the back of the group, like a couple of kids knowing they wanted presents as well but not entirely sure they merited them.

The old man took out a sword and a shield, and presented them to Peter who looked at him wide eyed and almost scared,

"Peter, the time to use these may be near at hand." Peter gulped and drew the sword letting the sun sparkle on the polished metal surface and pulled himself to his full height,

"Thank you, sir."

The old man then cocked his head and looked beyond Peter to us, I shuffled a little uneasy in the snow when the man said,

"Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson, and what would you ask from Father Christmas?" I looked up in surprise that he actually knew my name and he smiled at me, his eyes twinkling in a very familiar way. Was it possible that Dumbledore was related to Father Christmas?

Before we could answer he turned back to his bag and pulled out a broom,

"This is for you, Harry. I trust you to help with the upcoming war, even if this one isn't yours." I smiled grimly, but nodded all the same. Of course I would help; it was the kind of person I was. I took the broom and ran a quick inspection on it- it was breathtakingly beautiful.

Father Christmas turned to his bag one last time and produced a white horn with silver trimming and presented it to Parkinson,

"Blow on this, and wherever you are, help will come." Parkinson looked crestfallen with her gift,

"That not fair, Potter got a broom, Peter got a sword and all I got was a lousy…" I clasped a hand over her mouth and smiled apologetically at Father Christmas,

"She says thank you." He gave me a small wink and clambered up to his sleigh again and then turned to face us,

"They are tools, not toys… bear them well and wisely. Now, I best be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone for a hundred years…! Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!"

With a chorus of "Merry Christmas" and "Thank you" the sleigh was gone.

**A/N:** Oh, come on, you didn't really expect Harry to fall for Susan, did you? The whole idea of this fic came to me after I watched Narnia (drooling over Peter, naturally). My friend who burned the film for me also put HP-GoF on the same disc… it was like a cosmic intervention or something… I swear.

The title is of course a little pun on "When Harry met Sally" the name Susan just sounded more fitting than Peter…

I couldn't think of a really good present for Pansy so I gave her Susan's horn, but Susan said she doesn't mind so everything worked out just fine.


	4. Frozen rivers and heated feelings

**When Harry Met Susan **

**(And Peter and Edmund and Lucy and Mr. Tumnus and so on and so forth, you know the rest…) **

**Summery: **We meet the top geezer- Aslan and prepare for war.

* * *

**Chapter Three – Frozen Rivers and Heated Feelings **

"You heard what he said, winter is almost over. You know what that means, no more ice!"

We reached the tall riverbank and looked down. Peter was right; the large shit of solid ice was dwindling and thinning fast before our very eyes.

"We should cross now." He said and yet again it was Susan to raise objections. I think that even Parkinson got a little fed up with her. This argument ended rather quickly when Peter said scornfully to his sister,

"No, you're trying to be smart… as usual!" it would have been a lot funnier if Susan's eyes hadn't gleamed with unshed tears.

We started to make our way down the riverbank slowly, trying to catch our balance on the frozen slippery rocks. When we reached the surface of the river Mr. Beaver stopped us,

"Maybe I should go first," we all nodded in agreement and only when the small beast started making its way gingerly over the shit of ice did it occur to me that his weight was in no way a match for the weight of four grown teenagers and one child. But it didn't really matter right now because a loud howl was heard from above. Lucy let out a loud yelp,

"Wolves!"

We stepped on the ice and felt it cracking dangerously under our feet, Parkinson clang to Peter's arm digging her nails in, even though he wore a thick fur coat he winced at the force she used. I had to fight a momentary irrational urge to yank her away and throw her into the freezing water.

"Maybe we should fly above the river, I don't think the ice will support all of us for long," I suggested and they all turned to look at me,

"You can fly?" Lucy asked with shining eyes, momentarily forgetting the danger of the wolves, I nodded and pointed on the broom strapped to my back.

"You should take Lucy with you, we will continue our way on the ice." Said Susan and Peter nodded, which left me very little choice, although I much preferred to prey Parkinson away from him but now wasn't the time for my petty jealousy.

I quickly un-strapped the broom from my back and motioned to Lucy to come over, and kicked off with my arm tight around her. She shrieked with fear and delight and we flew over to the other bank.

"We should go back and help," I said anxiously but had no clear idea how to do that,

"We could gather stuff and throw it on the wolves." She suggested and I beamed at her,

"Lucy, that's a brilliant idea!" we couldn't really land on the ground because there were wolves everywhere so we landed in a large pine tree and quickly gathered cones.

We flew back and Lucy started hurling the cones with much vigour if not accuracy but that did the trick for a while distracting some of the wolves. But the ice was cracking fast and I knew that they could not reach the other bank before it breaks completely. Peter saw it too, and he unsheathed his sword crying out loud to the girls,

"Hold on to me!" before delivering the sword through the ice with all the force he could muster at the same moment the ice shit cracked leaving Peter and the girls clinging to a small shaft of ice and rapidly being carried away by the swift course of the river.

"Peter!" Lucy was yelling in angst, voicing my thoughts while I quickly turned the broom to follow them.

We passed a rather agonising couple of minutes trying to spot the ice shaft with Peter, Susan and Parkinson when suddenly Lucy yelled,

"There!"

The three re-emerged from the depth of the river, Peter's frozen fingers still clasp tightly around the hilt of his sword. The beavers were in the water propelling the ice shaft with their strong bodies towards the bank. Lucy and I landed and quickly made our way to where the others were. They looked positively frozen but very much alive to my enormous relief. Lucy ran over and hugged Peter's midriff with force, not caring if she got wet and then Susan. I looked over at Peter and tried to stop thinking how much I would love to do the same as Lucy. I needed to get away from him for a while so I could think clearly; it was such an impossible task when his eyes were on me.

The beavers came out of the water and shook themselves dry, spraying us in cold water in the process, and Mr. Beaver said above our laughter,

"I don't think you'll be needing these coats anymore." He pointed his paw and we looked behind us and saw that he was right; the forest no longer looked frozen in sleeping winter. The trees stood green and fresh and the air was distinctly warmer.

We entered Aslan's camp, looking curiously around us. The plane was full of cheerfully coloured square tents and there was an assortment of creatures walking about looking busy. I spotted several more fawns and there were centaurs and dryads and other creatures I could not name among ordinary looking animals, mostly large felines. We advanced towards the biggest tent, all around us the creatures were smiling and waving at us, well I suppose at the Pevensies more than at Parkinson and me.

We reached the tent, in front of it stood the biggest centaur I've ever seen; he was even bigger than Bane. Peter drew his sword at held it high, looking very strong and sweet. _Sweet_? What the hell is wrong with me?

"We have come to see Aslan." The centaur merely nodded and turned to look at the tent.

I was very curious to see Aslan; I wondered what shape he might be, as it was obvious he was not human since the Pevensies, Parkinson and I were the only humans there.

A huge paw emerged from behind the tent's flap and was followed by the most amazing lion I've ever seen. (I must admit I only ever saw one lion, when I went to the Zoo with the Dursley's when I was eleven, but he was no match for Aslan). He was big, much bigger than any other lion should be and he had a royal air about him. He was strong, I bet a single swing of one of those paws could kill just about anything, and yet he wasn't intimidating but kind.

"Welcome, Peter son of Adam, Welcome Susan and Lucy daughters of Eve. Welcome to you as well Harry and Pansy. And thank you beavers." We all bowed nervously at his words, his voice rolling over us like a soft thunder. "But where is the fourth?"

"Our brother had been captured by the White witch." Peter explained nervously and Aslan frowned at the news. He whispered a few words to the centaur at his side and then beckoned the beavers to him. While he was engaged with getting news of our journey the centaur lead us to two tents standing close to Aslan's.

Those tents weren't as big as Aslan's or as lavishly decorated but they were spacious and comfortable looking. Oreius (that's how the centaur introduced himself) showed us to the boys' tent while the girls disappeared in the other tent. Inside were clothes laid on the beds and fresh water for us to get cleaned up.

I was very aware that this was the first time that I was left alone with Peter. We looked at each other carefully and smiled. I felt like a right idiot and turned my back to him, we both changed quickly each facing the tent wall when Oreius came over to call Peter to meet Aslan. I slumped on my bed and closed my eyes. I was exhausted. It's been _very_ long couple of days. Not even in my wildest dreams did I ever think that my Monday would turn up like this.

I sadly wondered if Ron and Hermione might be missing me, if they tried to look for me somehow. I wondered if Dumbledore was alerted of our disappearance and how anyone could even know where we are right now. I haven't thought about Ron or Hermione before now, what with all the excitement I never had time. And poor Hannah, does she miss me? Does she think I left her?

I tried to bring up her image in front of me for comfort. Her long golden braids, her sweet lips that always light up in a smile for me, her sparkling brown eyes shining with pride as she held her sword… wait! That can't be right; Hannah doesn't have a sword… I sat bolt upright in the bed. Damn it! I was thinking of Peter again. I slumped back down and forced myself to think about Hannah but it didn't work, all I could see was Peter, with _his_ sparkling _blue_ eyes and dorky haircut. His sweet lips begging to be kissed, ARGGHH! I have got to stop doing that, what is wrong with me? I am not attracted to him! No, I'm not! I rolled over and buried my face in the pillow. This was just because I'm so tiered, I tried to convince myself, I need a good night's sleep and I'll be fine in the morning, thinking about Hannah and loving every second of it!

I managed to clam myself enough to drift into sleep when loud horns' call made me spring to my feet before even realizing it. Parkinson!

I ran outside, not even sure where or why or what the hell was going on, I didn't plan on risking my life to save Parkinson of all people but I guessed the others will be with her. And sure enough, when I got to the stream I saw the three girls sitting in a tree with wolves nipping at their heels. I realized just then that once again, I rushed into a life-threatening situation without anything to fight with. I had no wand, no sword no nothing. Can you be more Gryffindor than that?

From the other side of the clearing came Peter and Aslan in a rush with Oreius and other creatures at their wake. Peter pointed his sword towards the leader of the wolves,

"Come on, we've been through this already, we both know you don't have it in you." The wolf was snarling at Peter and suddenly I felt strong arms holding me back before I had a chance to pounce the stupid beast. I looked back and saw Oreius towering above me. I had no chance to struggle free and all I could do was watch with rapped interest as Peter and the wolf circled each other slowly. The wolf suddenly jumped on Peter; I could hear the screams of the girls as the great beast knocked Peter to the ground. My first impulse was to run over and make sure Peter was all right but I couldn't move.

The girls slid from the tree branches and ran over. Susan and Parkinson shoved the beast aside and Peter sat up shaking his head and looking a little dishevelled. I let out the breath I wasn't aware I was holding and the pressure of my arms was lifted as Aslan said,

"After them, they will lead you to Edmund!" Oreius and the others started to run after the wolves and I ran over to where Peter and the girls were. I looked at him and smiled warmly at him, he returned the smile above Lucy's head while she was holding him tight.

"Peter, clean your sword." Said Aslan in a quiet voice and the girls released him, and he got up slowly to his feet and cleaned his sword on the grass. He looked over at Aslan and then slowly sank to his knees and lowered his head. Aslant rested his enormous paw on Peter shoulder and said loudly,

"Rise. Sir Peter wolf's bane, Knight of Narnia."

Peter rose to his feet, a light blush blossoming on his cheeks at the cheers of the girls.

"Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." The three Pevensies turned to go back to camp when Aslan turned his golden eyes to Parkinson and me, rooting us to the spot.

"You wish to go home." He said, it wasn't a question it was a simple statement. We nodded and Parkinson asked timidly,

"Can you send us back?" Aslan nodded gravely and his whole mane shook.

"You wish us to stay and help." I said quietly and he nodded again.

"You have much to talk about, let me know of your decision." With that he turned and left us standing alone in the clearing.

"I want to go home!" said Parkinson stubbornly almost whining. I couldn't blame her; I wanted to go home as well. But I knew that we could help. We had to help.

"I think we should stay and help them." I said quietly and she rolled her eyes at me,

"_Of course_ you do. You're a bloody Gryffindor! This is not our fight, Potter!" I looked away and didn't answer, "We need to go back home, they must be frantic with worry by now."

"I know. But they need our help." I still wasn't looking at her.

"Is that the only reason you want to stay?" I looked at her with wide eyes and she smiled her sly slytherin smile,

"Oh, I've seen the way you're looking at Susan…"

"Come off it, Parkinson!" I called in anger, mainly at myself. I shouldn't jump like that every time someone insinuates I had a crush… on any of the Pevensies.

"You're just going to ask Aslan to let you in the fight. You stupid, stubborn Gryffindor! You're going to get yourself killed for no reason!"

"I'm not going to die. I survived more attacks by Voldemort than you'll ever know about. She can't be worse than he is." She winced at the name but I didn't care.

We stood there for a while, I was watching the sun setting slowly behind the trees and Parkinson scuffed near the stream when she finally reached a decision and came over to where I stood.

"Fine. We'll help. But once the battle is over we are going straight home!" a slow smile spread on my face and she huffed and stalked away, back to the camp.

I stayed behind, mesmerised by the beauty of the sunset. A soft noise behind me caused me to slightly jump and turn but it was only Peter,

"Harry, there you are. I just saw Pansy returning to the camp alone, what's wrong?" he asked when he stopped next to me. I tried not to feel too pleased by the fact he was worried about me.

"Nothing's wrong, we just had to decide what we are going to do."

"Oh, so Aslan can help you go back home?" he asked, his voice was hopeful but he wasn't looking at me when as was talking which was rather odd.

"Yes."

"I see." This time his voice was distant and an odd thought struck me, that the reason he didn't want us to leave was because he didn't want Parkinson to leave, I thought sadly. Parkinson could pull her stupid feminine charms on just about anyone when she wanted and it looks like Peter had fallen into her net as well.

"We are going to stay here, until the battle is over." I said in a dry voice trying to hide my disappointment.

"Really? That's wonderful." He cried out in excitement and I turned from him,

"Quite." He grabbed my arm

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied and started to walk back towards the camp, Peter caught up with me,

"You don't want to stay here." He said quietly, "I don't blame you. I don't want to be here either. I don't want to be a hero and fight." He sounded so sad and my heart went out for him. I turned and looked at him,

"I don't care about the battle; I've fought evil in my life before. Where I come from everyone thinks I'm a big hero, but I'm not. I never asked to be one. I never asked for any of this to happen." I said softly as if to myself.

"Nobody did." He said and sighed. "We should return to camp and get some food and sleep."

"You go. I'll be along shortly."

"It's not safe to wonder off alone after dark." Damn it, he was right. I didn't have much choice but to walk back to camp with him.

In the camp we met the girls who were sitting around a low table eating dinner and looking relaxed and happy. When they saw us, they called out for us to join.

I wasn't hungry but I sat down and smiled at Lucy as she fixed me a plate. Sometimes she really reminded me of Hermione.

I played around with my food unable to actually eat, mostly because across from me sat Parkinson and to her left sat Peter, and she did try to work her charms on him. I tried to ignore them and chat with Lucy about flying but it wasn't really working. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and got to my feet. The four of them looked at me questioningly and I tried to smile,

"I'm knackered. I'm going to bed." I carefully didn't look over at Peter as I spoke and made my way to the tent.

When I entered the tent, I felt a strong urge to hit the wall or something. But that of course is impossible to do in a bloody tent. Instead I stomped my anger on the floor and then flopped on my bed with my head between my hands.

"Harry, is everything alright?" I sighed and lifted my head to look at Peter.

* * *

**A/N:**

Leaving you in sunspace… Oh, bad Lilyyuri bad!

Don't worry things will be resolved in the next chapter. But don't expect hot steaming sex… sorry.

I know the bit about go and rest is from LOTR (In the first film, this is what Galadriel is telling the fellowship when they arrive to Lothlorien) but I just couldn't resist…


	5. Deep Magic

**When Harry Met Susan **

**(And Peter and Edmund and Lucy and Mr. Tumnus and so on and so forth, you know the rest…) **

**Summery: **Peter and Harry discover one another. Aslant makes his sacrifice.

* * *

**Chapter Four – Deep Magic **

"Harry, is everything alright?" Peter looked down at me in concern.

"I'm fine." What could I say, really? He sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Are you upset with me?" I looked up in surprise. Upset with him? How could I be upset with him?

"No, of course not."

"Is it because of Pansy?" I got up from the bed and started to pace the tent. Of course it was because of her, but probably not the way you're thinking.

"She just throws herself at you like that. She does this to everyone, you should be careful of her." I said bitterly,

"Are you jealous of me, do you want her for yourself?" I stopped my pacing and glared at him; he wasn't looking at me and was shuffling his feet uneasily. Oh, Merlin, he's probably one of those guys who would back down on a girl if they thought someone else has a legitimate claim on her. Stupid and noble, a true Gryffindor. Not to mention the fact that the whole idea of me wanting Parkinson was absolutely preposterous. What came out of my mouth however was,

"I'm not jealous of you, I'm jealous of her." His head shot up in surprise and I tried to smile at him but felt my cheeks turn red and all I wanted was to bolt out of the tent and hit my head repeatedly against the nearest tree for being such a babbling idiot. I was half way to the tent entrance when Peter stood up and blocked my way. He looked at me with a strange expression on his face and I bit my lip and tried to think of a way out of this embarrassing situation. Something other than launch at his lips that is.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled and walked around him and left the tent. The cold night air seemed to cool the boiling of my blood and I took a deep breath. I started to walk; I wasn't sure where I was going. The camp was full of life, as everyone gathered around bonfires to chat, sing and drink. I needed a quiet place to think, to figure out what exactly happened right now and why am I doing this to myself.

"Harry, wait!" I heard him running behind me but I didn't stop until he caught my arm and forced me to turn and face him. We stood in a shaded corner on the edge of the camp and the noises of the singing and talking were faint and insignificant.

"Peter, please. This is embarrassing enough as it is. Just go away!" I pleaded; he took his hand off my arm and lowered his head,

"Do you really want me to leave?"

"I don't care. Do whatever you want." He lifted his gorgeous eyes at me and I gulped. There was a strange look in them.

"What I really want?" I tried to shrug,

"I don't..." I managed to chock out before his lips touched mine. Without thinking my hands flew around his body pulling him closer as I strived to deepen our kiss. I've been snogging Hannah for about three months now, but it never felt quite like this. So pure, so intense, and so amazing. Peter buried his fingers in my hair and our tongues met, wet and hot sliding over one another. We finally pulled apart when our lungs threatened to explode and stood there, still holding each other panting and blushing and smiling shyly at each other.

"Wow." He whispered and my smile grew wider. I reached again for his soft lips and he complied at once.

"Peter, Harry, where are you?" came the voice of Lucy and we hastily sprang apart our faces flushing when she spotted us.

"Lu, what are you doing here, you should be in bed." Peter chocked out a little harsher than he meant.

"Susan and Pansy are making too much noise." She complained and we smiled. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously and I felt myself going ever redder than before. I ran my hand through my hair, smiling slightly when I remembered the feeling of Peter's fingers entwined in it.

"Talking." Said Peter hurriedly and smiled down at Lucy who pouted,

"That's what the girls are doing." She complained and we started to laugh. "Come back with me." She pleaded, "We could go and see what the bonfires are like." She added excitedly.

"No! You are going straight to bed and I'm going to make sure the girls are quiet." Said Peter firmly, exercising his authority as the older brother. Lucy pouted again but didn't argue when he took her hand and led her back towards the camp. I trailed behind watching them; it was obvious Lucy held her brother's opinion in high regard. She was completely in awe with him.

When we reached the camp Peter took Lucy back to the girls' tent while I entered ours. I slumped on the bed and tried to make sense of what just happened. I just kissed him, twice. And each time felt better than the other. That was the bit that bothered me the most. I never felt like that towards another guy (if I was completely honest with myself, I never actually felt like _that_ towards any girl either), I never thought I could feel like that. And yet here it was, ever since I first lay eyes on Peter I wanted him, I now realized with a shudder.

My poor Hannah, she'll be crushed when she learn of this. I couldn't shrug off the feeling of guilt. But not towards Hannah, towards Peter, I should tell him of her.

"Harry, are you still awake?" came the soft voice of Peter from the tent entrance. I lifted myself on my elbows and he walked shyly towards me. I sat up and extended my arm to catch his hand. I pulled him to the bed and we lay there facing each other and smiling.

We didn't say anything; we just reached out for each other and kissed softly again. That night turned out the be the best of my life, Peter and I kissed each other softly, running our hands over each other's faces, and sliding fingers under our shirts occasionally, trailing our lips on every bit of exposed skin we could find. We slowly drifted off to sleep holding each other.

"Peter, Peter, come quick, Ed's back!" Peter and I woke with a start and the first thing we saw was the shocked face of Susan. We looked over at each other and Peter scrambled out of the bed. Susan gave me a venomous glare before storming out of the tent. Peter shot me an apologetic look and went outside. I sighed and fell back against the pillow. Bullocks!

When I went out I saw the Pevensies standing together, hugging Edmund. I couldn't help notice that Susan was keeping her distance from Peter and cringed inwardly.

We sat around the low table for breakfast. Peter sat between his brother and youngest sister. Throughout the meal I caught Susan throwing filthy looks at Peter and me. Peter was doing his best to avoid me altogether and I just felt stupid again. When breakfast was over Susan promptly took Lucy and her bow and arrows. Peter got up and motioned Edmund to follow, Edmund grunted as he sadly departed with his toast but followed his older brother. I have a feeling there was a lot of guilt involved in Edmund's part, because the last time I saw him he couldn't have been more hostile towards Peter.

When the four Pevensies left, Parkinson got to her feet and dusted herself off,

"Well," she said briskly, "If we are going to stay here for the fight, we might as well find some weapon." I nodded and got up to my feet as well and we made our way over to a group of centaurs, which stood around a grindstone.

I was just adjusting the belt of my new sword when a rush of excitement was passing through the camp. Mrs. Beaver was running towards us, as fast as her short legs would carry her.

"Come quick, the White Witch has come to see Aslan." We followed her quickly, when we got to the main tent the four Pevensies were already there. Parkinson and I walked to stand among them. Much to my dismay Susan positioned herself so that I couldn't get too close to Peter. I shot her a narrowed eyes glance of contempt, which she returned, with a little disgusted curl of her upper lip.

We watched as the White Witch approached Aslan sitting in her bier, when she was close enough the Cyclopes carrying her bier lowered it and she stepped out, standing tall and majestic in front of Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan."

"His offence was not against you." He replied quietly.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" she asked and Aslan gave a short roar, causing Lucy to jump and gasp.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, witch! I was there when it was written!" the White Witch didn't even blink before calmly saying,

"Then you'll remember that every traitor belongs to me, his blood is my property. You know that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. This boy," she said and pointed Edmund, who visibly shrunk and tried to hide behind his siblings. "Will die on the stone table… as is tradition. You do not dare refuse me!"

"Enough!" roared Aslan. "We will talk alone."

At that the witch followed him inside his tent. I glanced over at Peter and he bowed his head. I sat heavily on the ground; things weren't going well at all. After what felt like eternity Aslan and the White Witch exited his tent. Aslan looked at Edmund who paled and looked ready to faint.

"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood." All around us the crowd of Narnians broke in cheers. And Edmund sagged with relief while his sisters hugged him.

The rest of the day passed with everyone making frantic last minute preparations for the war. I didn't see Peter all day, as he was summoned to Aslan's side. I was walking back towards our tent when Susan showed up at my side with grim face.

"Could I have a word with you?" I sighed and nodded and followed her to a quiet corner under a big oak tree. I sat down not looking at her and she stood on the edge of the tree's shadow, her back turned to me. I waited patiently for her to begin talking. After a while she said without turning to me,

"You have to stop." I looked up curiously,

"Excuse me?" she sighed and turned,

"You cannot do this to Peter. I've seen the way the two of you are looking at each other ever since we met. Peter is fascinated by you, mesmerized. And you are going to leave when the battle is over. You're going to return to your own home, Pansy told me." I looked down at my hands; I couldn't really deny any of her words.

"You're going to leave Peter and break his heart the moment this battle is over." She called hotly, "You don't even care about him!" at that I sprang to my feet.

"That's not true!"

"Is it? Pansy told me you have a _girlfriend_!" I gasped at her open mouthed and she continued with a quieter voice, "Peter is a sensitive boy; he's very loyal and doesn't betray his friends easily." I lowered my head and muttered,

"I am not going to betray him."

"You're going to leave. You're going to break his heart. Stay away from him!" she threw at me and left with a swirl of her dress, leaving me alone with my dark thoughts.

It was Peter who found me an hour or so later, still sitting under the tree. He carefully sat next to me and I lifted my eyes to his beautiful face. He placed his hand on my cheek and leaned forward to kiss me but I turned my head.

"Harry, what is the matter?" I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them; I realized I was fighting back tears.

"Peter, please leave."

"Not until you tell me what is wrong, did I do something to offend you?" Susan obviously forgot to add stubborn to Peter's list of qualities.

"No, of course not. You did nothing wrong. It's me." I sighed, "I haven't been completely honest with you." I looked up at him and saw his lovely blue eyes cloud over at my words. It felt like knives driving into my heart to hurt him like that but I had to tell him before Susan did. "I have a girlfriend. Back in my world." Peter turned away from me and pulled his knees to his chest as well. I took a deep breath and continued, "Aslan is going to send us home in the end of the battle." He shook his head slightly still staring into space. "I'm so sorry, Peter. I never meant to hurt you… I never…"

"Shut up!" he cried out cutting me mid sentence. I closed my mouth and tried to reach out for him but he recoiled from my touch. I bit my lip hard as the tears stung my eyes.

"Why did you do it?" he asked quietly, still not looking at me. I could have taken anything from him, but the fact he refused to look at me simply broke my heart.

"I've never felt like this before. Never in my life." I said quietly, almost to myself, my voice sad. Peter jumped to his feet and walked over to stand in the spot Susan stood on earlier, his back turned to me. I rose slowly to my feet and walked over to where he stood.

He turned around to face me, and before I could move he grabbed my face with his hands and his mouth met mine with a crushing, desperate kiss. When he pulled back, his eyes were shining with tears,

"I've never felt like that before either. And now you are going to leave me." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Peter." He took a deep breath and released his tight grip of my face,

"You should be." He said and then turned and left.

I sank to my knees and let the bitter tears spill from my eyes. How did everything go so wrong in such a short time? I hit to ground hard and balled myself burying my head in my knees, painful sobs hurting my throat.

Last night everything was perfect, I didn't care about going back home and I didn't care about the war and neither did Peter. There were just us, just us holding each other not because we needed consolation and comforting but because it was something we both wanted. Last night was all about love. And now, not even 24 hours later and I'm here, alone and broken. To use one of Parkinson's favourite lines- it's not fair!

And the worst part is, I can't really go and get him back. I cannot promise him something I know isn't true. I can't hurt him deliberately.

When I lifted my head I saw it was already dark, I have no idea how long I just sat there feeling sorry for myself but it must have been a while because my muscles were aching and my whole body was stiff.

I made my way slowly back to the tent, I had no place else to go and I tried to figure out what I'm going to say to Peter that would sort things out. With a bit of luck he'll be asleep already and I wouldn't have to say anything at all.

I entered to the tent to find Peter sitting on his bed looking down at his hands; he looked so miserable I couldn't stop the wave of self-hatred that washed over me. When he heard me coming he looked up and I froze. We stared at each other for what felt eternity, neither of us moving. A soft rustle and sleepy moan came from the third bed in the tent and reminded me that Edmund was also there. The noise seemed to have broken the spell Peter and I were trapped in and he lowered his head again. I started to move towards him, almost reluctantly. I felt like someone is poking me in the back to keep me going, I glanced back and was almost sure I'd see Hermione there, with her eyebrows raised and a silent "Will you go already!" expression on her face. She wasn't there of course but I still felt a little better.

When I reached Peter I stood undeceive for a few seconds before I fell to my knees in front of him. He lifted his head and our eyes met.

"I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you, on the contrary. I…"

"Love me?" I bit my lip, his eyes were bright with tears, but there was no anger in them, no hate, just sadness and a tiny ray of hope. A slow smile spread across my lips and I nodded,

"Say it."

I took my time in answering, searching his eyes again. When I saw the love shining in them again, the words left my tongue without a trace of hesitation,

"I love you."

Peter sank to his knees in front of me and hugged my tight. My hands went around him to hold him, my fists clenching over his shirt and my head buried in his shoulder. We stayed like that until our knees started to burn and the pain was a little too much to take. We rose slowly to our feet and started to get ready for sleep. Once we were ready we crept into Peter's bed.

I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his warmth enveloping me and let myself be swept into the arms of sleep.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you really staying here?" I opened my eyes.

"I thought it was obvious." Peter lifted my chin with his finger and made me look at him.

"For the love of battle, then?" I saw his eyes sparkling with mischief and smiled. Instead of answering him I moved up and kissed him. After satisfying his lips I made my way slowly back to his neck, his skin felt so smooth and inviting under my lips I couldn't resist the temptation of slowly running my tongue on its creaminess. I buried my nose in the junction of his shoulder and neck and inhaled deeply. Peter shuddered and let out a small chuckle,

"That tickles," he whispered but I couldn't stop, he was intoxicating.

"You smell so good, like soft leather and Jasmine." He slowly stroke my hair and said in an amused voice,

"Its Lavender, they put it in the washing water."

"Really? Let me smell again." With that I buried my nose in his neck and inhaled again causing him to giggle loudly.

"Peter?" came the sleepy voice of Edmund. In one hurried motion peter rose to sit up and I found myself on the floor with a loud thud. Edmund's head rose blearily from his pillow and he asked in a heavy voice, "What happened?"

"Nothing! Go back to sleep Ed, everything is fine." Said peter in a soothing yet slightly husky voice. Edmund mumbled something and turned back on his pillow. We waited frozen for a few minutes till we heard his breathing becoming deep and regular.

I clambered up and back into the bed. Peter looked at me with an apologetic look on his face. I couldn't really stay mad at him and I was far too tiered to scold him for tossing me out of bed like that.

We settled again comfortably, and very soon sleep engulfed us.

When I opened my eyes I could see the soft grey light of dawn filtering through the tent's wall. I looked down at Peter, his face so beautifully relaxed and a little smile playing at his lips. His arm was thrown over at my chest, his fingers entwined with mine. My first impulse was to snuggle closer to his warm body but I knew that wouldn't be a very good idea, it was almost dawn and Edmund would wake soon. Somehow I had a feeling we would be in a much bigger heap of troubles if Edmund found out about this, Susan might bloody well shut me with her bow.

I sighed deeply and reluctantly moved Peter's hand. I carefully made my way out of the bed and went over to my own, cold and unused one.

I sat on my bed, hugging my knees and looked at Peter sleeping. Before I could get too caught up with his looks there was a rustle around the tent. Peter woke up almost at once, looking a little disoriented and then glanced over to see me sitting looking at him. He gave me a small smile which I returned just as Edmund woke up and the tent flap flew back.

In front of our eyes a dryad slowly materials,

"Fear not, my princes," she said in a voice that sounded like a soft wind throw leaves, "I bring grave news from your sisters."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, an entire relationship in seven pages… Told you time in Narnia is moving differently. 


	6. The Battle of Beruna

**When Harry Met Susan**

**(And Peter and Edmund and Lucy and Mr. Tumnus and so on and so forth, you know the rest…) **

**Summery: **Aslan is gone, and so are Susan, Lucy and Pansy. Peter has to take charge of Aslan's army and lead them in the final battle against the White Witch.

* * *

**Chapter Five – The Battle of Beruna **

"She's right. He's gone." Once he glanced inside Aslan's tent, Peter announced gravely.

"Then you must lead us, Peter. There's a whole army out there and it's ready to follow you." Edmund said firmly. It seemed like he was trying to convince himself as well as his brother. Peter held his gaze for a few seconds and then bowed his head.

"I can't."

"Aslan believed you could." Said Edmund quietly, "And so do I." at that both Peter and I looked up in surprise, that was rather unexpected on Edmund's part to except Peter's authority like that. Peter smiled fondly at his young brother when Oreius' voice came low and rambling,

"The witch's army is nearing sire. What are your orders?" Peter shot a quick glance at me, to which I replied with a warm smile. He walked over to the big map that was spread on the table near Oreius.

Around noon time everyone knew exactly where he or she were positioned and what was their job.

The dryad assured us that the girls are safe at the Stone Table with the body of Aslan.

I was sent to scan the enemy forces on my broom. I really enjoyed riding this broom, it was so light and swift and smooth-riding. To me the whole thing looked a lot like a strange game of Quidditch more than a war; I had to battle the witch's "bludgers", though there was no snitch to catch in the end.

When I returned to the rock where Peter and Oreius stood, I saw that Peter was so pale, his skin was almost transparent. Poor Peter, I bet it was the last place he wished to be at the moment, leading Aslan's army at the lion's stead.

"They're coming." I said, "In numbers and weapons far greater than our own." Oreius looked forward determinately and declared,

"Numbers do not win a battle." Peter sighed,

"No, but I bet they help." I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my lips, and Oreius gave me a scolding look, but I saw Peter's mouth quirking in a small smile and that was all I really needed.

"Good luck." I said and laid my hand on his mail-clad arm, he nodded slightly and said, without looking at me,

"You too." With that I mounted my broom again and soared back up. I could see that the witch's army has already began to cross the plain, and heard Peter's battle cry,

"For Narnia, and for Aslan!"

The centaurs wanted to provide me with a bow so I could shoot from above, but after a careful consideration we decided to drop the plan, mainly because they made me shoot a couple of arrows to a straw target and, well, let's just say it's a good thing Rhinos' skin is so thick… instead I had a sword, and a knife hidden in my boot. I refused to wear the chain-mail of the warriors as it was far too heavy and constricting, so they adjusted me with thick leather armour.

I flew above the troupes and scanned the air for any flying creatures. All of a sudden a bat-like thing popped in front of me. I halted my broom in mid-air and spun around, where I could see I was actually surrounded by at least six of those creatures. I hastily drew my sword and before the creatures had a chance to realize what was going on, two of them were hurt. The first's head came off clean, the stem of his neck oozing greenish foam and the other got a huge hole in its leathery wing, but the result was the same. Both creatures dropped out of the sky like stones.

Two down, four to go, I thought. I didn't stand a chance catching the others unaware and therefore had to relay on my flying skills. I guessed the creatures were not the brightest things and indeed, a simple duck-roll and hit routine brought down two more. By now, my sword was oozing that green foam as well. It looked rather poisonous. I looked around me for the remaining two, and that split second of disorientation was my downfall. Before I could assess the situation correctly one of those beasts dropped on my head. The weight of the bat and the surprise made me drop the sword, it went spiralling down and I could only hope it won't hurt anyone on our side. I grabbed the creature in my free hand and tried to get it off me. Its claws dug in my armour and reached flesh, in the last moment I reached for the knife in my boot and stabbed blindly up. Luckily I hit his sensitive wing and caused a big rip in the leather. The creature shrieked in agony and plummeted down, he managed to catch himself on my leg and dug his claws deep, I screamed with pain and tried to stab it again. This time the knife went deep in the flesh of its chest and his claws left my leg as he too dropped to the ground.

I was breathing heavily and my vision began to blur from pain. My armour was wet and thick with blood, I had to land fast before losing conscience and falling off so I pointed my broom down and landed heavily between the rocks, my shoulders felt as if they were on fire and my leg as well. I crushed on the ground, panting hard and tried to fight back the nausea and dizziness that enveloped me.

"Harry!" I looked up blearily and saw Parkinson running towards me, her skirt flying behind her, she was holding a sword and swinging it wildly at anything that came near her. She wasn't a skilled swordswoman but her enthusiastic more than made up for her lack of experience as she slashed her way through the enemy forces. It was actually rather comical, and if I wasn't afraid I'd throw up on the spot I would have laughed.

"Harry, are you alright?" she reached me and helped me to my feet. I nodded feebly, unable to speak as the world spun faster around me; I closed my eyes firmly and waited for the spinning to slow down. Then I opened my eyes and looked at her,

"Where have you been?" she snorted dismissively,

"That's not important right now. Can you stand?" I nodded after gingerly moving my weight to my injured leg.

"I lost my sword." I said sadly and she left me for a minute and then returned holding a bloody sword and shoved it in my hands.

"Here!" we moved slowly through the battle field, Parkinson supporting my weight and walking slowly with me. If I was in a better shape I'd probably wonder why she was doing this to help me but right now I was just grateful of her presence.

Parkinson suddenly stop dead on her tracks, I looked up and saw the White Witch standing in front of us, she was holding a sword and her staff and looked murderous,

"YOU!" she exclaimed loudly and turned her staff at us. Without pausing to think I moved in front of Parkinson and swung my sword wildly causing the staff to divert its course, blue fire shot from its tip but hit the rock behind us causing it to explode into tiny fragments. The sheer force of her hatred was overwhelming. Before the witch had time to aim her staff again, a wild cry came from behind her. Parkinson and I looked completely shocked as Edmund brought down his sword with all the force he could muster and broke the witch's staff clean in half. The witch turned her murderous stare at him and without any feel in her eyes stabbed poor Edmund with the broken staff.

"NO!" I heard the agonised cry of Parkinson behind me. The witch turned to us and before either of us could move threw the broken staff, spear-like at us, and since I was standing in front of Parkinson the staff hit me with almighty force. The staff pierced the leather armour and the force of the blow knocked me down on the ground. The world turned black around me, and the last thing I heard was the sobs of Parkinson.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw above me was the worried face of Peter, coming slowly to focus. Above him I could see the clear blue sky and after a few seconds realized I was still in the battle field, and that my head was resting in Peter's lap. I tried to smile at him but he ran his hand over his eyes tiredly, and scold at me,

"You crazy sod! Don't ever frighten me like that again!" I tried to get up, but the world was spinning dangerously again and the darkness covered everything once more.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes again was a white ceiling. After eliminating the option of dying and arriving to heaven (there weren't enough clouds) I reached to the conclusion I was in the Hospital Wing. I closed my eyes in despair. I was back in Hogwarts and I didn't even get to say goodbye to Peter and the others. This was so unfair; I don't even know how the battle ended.

"Harry," I could still hear Peter's voice floating around me, soft and quiet. I wondered if he was missing me already, when a gentle hand shook me, "Wake up!"

I reluctantly opened my eyes, and to my immense surprise saw Peter's smiling face in front of me. I gingerly reached my hand and poked him, to make sure he was there. He cried,

"Ouch." And I rose as fast as I could and threw my hands around him. He sniggered into my hair. "I take it you're happy to see me?" I pulled back from him with tears in my eyes,

"I thought I was in the Hospital Wing back in Hogwarts and that I didn't even get to say goodbye to you." He laughed, and brushed the hair gently from my face,

"No such luck, I'm afraid. You are still in Narnia." We smiled at each other when the door opened and the others walked in. Lucy, when she saw I was awake ran and jumped over at my bed, flanging her arms wildly around me knocking us both back on the pillows.

"Harry, you're alright!" she cried out happily. She pulled back and sat comfortably on the bed while the others stood around it.

"You missed a great battle!" She exclaimed, and plunged into the story before I had time to slip in a single word, "Susan, Pansy and I followed Aslan the night before and we saw how the White Witch killed him. It was _horrible_! And then we stayed with his body all night and we cried over him. But then in the morning we were about to leave and then we heard the stone table crack and then Aslan reappeared!" her eyes were shining and she was practically bouncing on my bed.

"And he took us to the witch's house, and the courtyard was full of statues, only they were not real statues but creatures she turned to stone and Aslan blew on them and brought them back to life…" her eyes were as big as saucers and sparkling and I smiled at her, fascinated by her story.

"When we got back to the battle we saw you fall off the sky and Pansy ran over to save you and Edmund broke the witch's staff and she stabbed both of you and then Peter tried to fight her but she was too strong for him and then Aslan came jumping over Peter, and he _ate_ her!" She finished dramatically and somewhat breathlessly.

"Really? Poor Aslan, he must have terrible indigestion…" I said and everyone started to laugh.

"He didn't _eat_ her." Susan said, always the one to pick on irrelevant details, "He just bit her to death." Lucy and I exchanged a glance and shrugged. For all we cared Aslan ate the witch and that was all for the best.

"And then I took out my fire flower juice and cured all the injured people and Aslan blew on all the ones she turned to stone."

"You cured me." I said and her smile vanished.

"Weeel, not exactly. I healed the wound of the witch's staff but I couldn't heal the scratches on your back and leg." She said sadly, and Peter cut in to explain further.

"It turned out these creatures had poisonous claws, and from some reason Lucy's fire flower didn't work on you. Aslan had to resort to the deep magic to heal you." Before I could say anything Lucy called out,

"They had poisonous blood too. You should have seen it, when you cut off that thing's head its blood went _whoosh_ all over the place and all the soldiers of the witch got terrible burns."

"Really?" she nodded vigorously and I laughed, you can't really beat the enthusiasm of Six years old.

"You're staying for the coronation, right? Please…"I smiled again,

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I promised her and she launched herself at me once more. Above her head I could see Peter, he was smiling sadly and I knew what he was thinking. We would be leaving after the coronation.

"Lucy, come on, we need to give Harry time to rest. You could see him tomorrow, when he feels better." Susan said firmly without looking directly at me and Lucy reluctantly released me. A small cough made me look to the side at a very red Edmund.

"Hmm, could you, I mean, if it's not too much trouble… hmm, could you please teach me how to fly?" he lifted his eyes shyly at me and saw Susan about to speak from the corner of my eye so I beat her to it,

"Of course." His eyes lit up and he smiled wide, "But I don't know where my broom is," I added gently as to not crush his hope too soon. Instead of answering me he reached forward his hand (which I didn't noticed was clasped behind his back the whole time) and presented me with the broom. It looked slightly dishevelled but on quick inspection looked perfectly whole and ready to be flown.

"Oooh, me too me too!" called Lucy excitedly.

"No Lucy, you are far too young!" called out Susan, I caught her glancing over at Peter for support but he had his head bowed and refused to be dragged into the argument.

"Peter, please, can I? Please, please, please…" Lucy pleaded with her brother and he slowly raised his head.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, Lu." He promised and she pouted at him. Susan didn't look too happy with the answer either but said nothing. She grabbed Lucy's hand and started moving to the door. Edmund handed me the broom carefully and with a little smile followed his sisters. At the door Susan turned and said,

"Peter?" Peter looked up at her and said in a quiet voice,

"You go; I'll be there in a minute." Needless to say Susan didn't look at all pleased with that answer. She opened the door and ushered her younger siblings out, and then walked out, throwing me a filthy look around her shoulder before closing the door.

Once the door closed Parkinson approached my bed and cautiously sat on the edge.

"You sure gave us all a real scare with that injury of yours." She said, she wasn't looking at me and started to pick at the blanket, "Thank you." I looked at her in surprise,

"What for?"

"You saved my life, the witch was aiming her staff at us and you stepped in front of me and averted the blow." She explained and I smiled.

"It was nothing. You would have done the same." She raised her eyebrow at that and I looked firmly at her. A slow smile spread on her face and she leaned forward,

"Whatever, Harry." I smiled back,

"You're welcome, Pansy." She patted my head fondly, and said in a brisk voice,

"Well, I'll leave you two alone; you must have lots to _talk _about." I swear, only a Slytherin could make something so simple sound so sly. I couldn't help noticing that Peter was turning steadily red and that Pansy saw that too and her smile grew.

"Go away, vixen." I told her amusedly and she had the cheek to wink at me.

For a few minutes Peter and I sat in silence, each trying to figure out what to say to the other. There was so much we needed to talk about but I didn't really want to talk about any of this, I just wished Peter would hold me and kiss me and that we would never have to part. Eventually I couldn't take the silence anymore,

"When is the coronation?"

"In a week's time, Aslan is still working on finding the remands of the witch's army." A week, I thought, that's a lot of time… I reached and placed my hand on his, hoping he would not recoil. To my delight he grabbed my hand and gingerly lowered himself to the bed, lying next to me.

I put my arms around his neck and my head on his shoulder, he stroked my hair softly and we didn't spoke again for a while.

"Susan doesn't really like me, does she?" I ask in a small voice, not particularly wanting to talk about Susan but even less than that feeling like talking about what we should be talking about.

"On the contrary, she likes you very much." I lifted my head in surprise, if Susan likes me than she sure has a very strange way of showing it. "She's just jealous."

We smiled at each other, in a perfect fairy tale I should have fallen head over heels with Susan and live happily ever after with her. If she was slightly less annoying I might have…

I looked into Peter's gorgeous blue eyes, the light blue was surrounded by beautiful bluish-grey smoke-like rings making his beautiful eyes look darker than they really were and I thought, Susan never really stood a chance. I leaned forward to catch his sweet lips in a kiss, his eyes slowly closed as he gave himself into the kiss and his hand found its way to my waist. I buried my fingers in his hair, trying to mess it up without Peter noticing, this haircut was a little too much for me.

When we pulled apart Peter whispered in my ear,

"You are truly one of a kind,"

"Me? How about you?" he opened his eyes at me,

"Me?" I smiled and ran my thumb on his swollen, red lower lip,

"How many people do you know that have been knighted by Aslan himself?" His cheeks were turning pink and he lowered his eyes. He was absolutely adorable when embarrassed.

I reached for him again, I don't know what it was but I just couldn't get enough of him. A soft knock on the door made us both jump. I cursed Susan under my breath thinking she had returned to make sure that Peter wouldn't stay with me for too long, when the door opened a crack and female fawn peered around it apologetically. Peter smiled and said,

"She's here to examine you, so behave." He slid off the bed gracefully and tried to look as nonchalant as possible. The little fawn entered the room and went over to the counter in the corner busying herself with little bowls and pieces of cloth, her back turned to us. I gave her a quick glance and then grabbed Peter's hand before he could leave,

"When can I see you again?" he leaned forward and said a low voice so only I could hear,

"My room is three doors down the hall, to your right. If you feel up for it later." A soft rustle was heard behind us and Peter straightened up, "I'll see you later, take care." He said a little stiffly and left the room. I lay back on the pillows and smiled.

The next morning I woke up in Peter's arms. They were warm and soft around me and my face was buried in his shoulder. I opened my eyes and smiled lazily. I softly nuzzled Peter and felt him shiver in his sleep. Turning to my back I gazed out the window at the beautiful view outside, I could see the seashore curving and golden sand, behind it were mountains, or maybe hills- their shape was more rounded than towering.

I suddenly remembered I promised Edmund and Lucy I'd teach them to fly. I sighed, the last thing I wanted right now was to leave Peter but I did promise and if I knew anything about Lucy I was pretty sure she would come bursting in and looking for me in no time. Regrettably I reached for his arm and tried to lift it from my waist; he shifted a little and then wrapped his arm more tightly around me,

"Don't go…" he pleaded with a voice thick with sleep,

"I have too, I promised Ed and Lucy I'd teach them to fly and she's bound to come and look for me soon." At this Peter jumped up, wide-eyed and his hair tussled (now _that_ was much better!)

"Lucy!" he exclaimed and jumped out of bed and started to look for his clothes, "Harry! Get up! You have to get changed and go back to your room before Lucy comes in!"

I smiled at his agitation, but he had a point. The last thing I needed right now was awkward questions from Lucy.

As I didn't really have any change of clothes in Peter's room since I snack out of the healing room last night in my nightshirt I made my way cautiously back to my room.

Sure enough, I hardly had time to close the door behind me when a loud knock came. I opened it to reveal a very excited Lucy and Edmund, eagerly bouncing on their toes. They both looked crestfallen to see me still in my nightshirt and I sniggered,

"Go wake Peter while I get ready." I said and they both turned and ran down the hall, their feet knocking on the floor making noise like an entire regiment marching.

"Bloody hell! Will you be quiet?" Pansy's angry voice was heard from the room next to me. I laughed and closed the door.

We stood in the grassy courtyard while I explained the basics of broom riding. First I took Ed for a spin with me and then let him ride the broom on its own, making sure he stayed close to the ground- I didn't need any more troubles with Susan. To my surprise Ed turned out to be quite a flyer and he soon got his confidence up and started to fly more daringly.

When it was Lucy's turn she nearly fell over with excitement, but she quickly recovered and tried to follow Ed's example, the problem was she was a little clumsy and the broom jerked and she was tossed on the grass. When we ran over to her we found her rolling on the grass laughing with mirth. We could do little more than join her.

I picked up the broom and walked over to Peter offering it to him,

"Wanna have a go?"

"Peter's scared of heights." We looked around and saw Susan approaching us with a nasty smile. Peter turned crimson almost immediately while his young siblings sniggered,

"I'm not scared!" he exclaimed, before I could do or say anything Susan yanked the broom from my reach and handed it to Peter,

"Prove it!" Peter looked at her with narrowed eyes and for several moments they just glared at each other with contempt. Lucy, Ed and I exchanged weary glances and I noticed that the kids looked almost exasperated, apparently it wasn't the first time Peter and Susan were butting heads. At long last Peter simply turned and left the courtyard marching fast. Susan huffed and threw down the broom before stalking away in the opposite direction. Lucy, Ed and I looked at them and then at each other, the kids shrugged and walked off together back to the castle chatting, leaving me alone with my broom. For a minute there I was actually glad I never had any siblings.


	7. East, West, South, North, Home

**When Harry Met Susan**

**(And Peter and Edmund and Lucy and Mr. Tumnus and so on and so forth, you know the rest…) **

**Summery: **The Pevensies are being crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia and it's time for Harry and Pansy to go home.

* * *

**Chapter Six – East, West, South, North, Home **

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Aslan's booming voice was carried through the Great Hall of Cair Paravel, as Lucy lowered her head and Mr. Tumnus placed a beautiful silver crown on her hair. When she lifted her head her smile was so wide it was amazing her face didn't split in half.

"To the great western wood, King Edmund the Just." Edmund looked ready to faint with pride and embarrassment at the attention he was getting. The fawn placed a golden crown on Ed's head and the boy avoided his eyes guiltily from some reason.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle." If only Aslan had seen her that day under the tree, scolding me for wanting Peter, he wouldn't call her so gentle then! But right now she was the perfect picture of gentleness and I must admit that the silver crown complemented her dark hair beautifully.

"And to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent." Well, you said it! Peter's eyes lifted after the fawn laid the golden crown on his head and met mine, we smiled warmly at each other. From the corner of my eye I could see the knowing smirk on Pansy's face and pointedly ignored her.

The crowd broke into cheers calling joyfully,

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!"

The four of them sat on their thrones looking a little like lost kids. The only one who managed to pull this off with grace was Lucy, probably because she was too young to understand what it really meant.

I looked at Peter and tried hard not to think about what was to happen in an hour or so, instead I forced myself to reminisce on the previous night. Not with much difficulty I must admit.

..oo00oo..

We stood in front of the big window watching the sunset.

After a week of sleeping in the same bed every night this seemed the most natural thing in the world (I officially had my own room, once I left the healing room but I'm not even sure where it was…). During this week we've grown very comfortable with each other, and right now we were standing in only our underwear, looking out. Peter stood behind me, his arms circling my waist. We didn't speak. It was our last night together and we both knew that.

We spent that last week talking, about our homes and lives and hopes and friends and practically everything there was to talk about, everything that will make us forget that fact that each passing day brought closer the enviable. Now we had nothing left to say, and tonight was not a night for words.

The sky were painted in red and pink and orange and the sun looked like a giant orange as she descended behind the hills, whose silhouettes looked bluish-grey like thick smoke. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and we just stood there and watched the sun going down. I never actually took the time to watch the sunset before arriving in Narnia and right now I was wondering if the sunsets back home are the same, the sad thought of being able to find out far too soon made me bite my lip and take a shuddering breath to try and calm myself. I vaguely remembered reading somewhere that the best time to watch the sunset was when you're sad. Today seemed perfect for that, as both Peter and I weren't exactly overflowing with joy.

Peter softly nuzzled my neck, in the same way I loved doing to him, which always tickled him. His fingers entwined in mine and I closed my eyes tossing my head back on his shoulder giving myself completely to the feeling of his lips on my skin. God, I'm going to miss that so much. I turned around and captured his lips with mine, I didn't care if someone came in (I wasn't sure if Peter remembered to lock the door) as I pushed him slowly to the bed without breaking the kiss. We fell on it and painfully knocked our teeth together. Smiling apologetically at Peter who robbed his upper lip with pain I leaned again and ever so softly kissed it to ease the pain.

I mentioned that we were sleeping in the same bed for a week, and that is exactly what we did- sleep. And snog, tenderly, passionately, lovingly and just friendly-like. Each time was just as amazing as the other. Even after a week and a half of our first kiss it never became ordinary or casual. I think it was the blue eyes-blond hair- angelic look combo that did it. And every time I did kiss him, I completely forgot about everything else.

When I kissed Peter, in my mind I already made the decision to stay here with him for all eternity. But I couldn't say the words out loud, because I knew I couldn't act on them. I couldn't stay in Narnia. Peter isn't going to stay here forever either. And while this was a lovely adventure at the moment we both knew it would be far too difficult to work on a daily basis. It was far bigger than Susan's petty jealousy or the fact that we didn't want Edmund and Lucy finding out, it had nothing to do with Pansy either but it had everything to do with the fact that neither of us was really ready to face what _that_ sort of relationship meant, not only to outsiders but mostly to us. I was going home tomorrow and that was it, and there was no way around it.

I forced this thought out my head and looked at Peter. I began to place feather light kisses all over his face, as some mode of remembering. It was like I was carving his face in my brain with my lips, making sure I would never forget how sweet and beautiful they are. Peter smiled with his eyes closed, clearly enjoying the attention. When I was done I gave him a final kiss on the lips, running my tongue slowly on his soft bottom lip. I then put my head on Peter's shoulder and lazily started tracing slow pattern on his chest. I could feel his skin shivering under my fingers and smiled, he was so ticklish.

We slowly drifted to sleep holding each other. I knew that Peter was rather anxious about the coronation tomorrow, after all- how many chances does one have to get crowned as a king at the age of sixteen?

..oo00oo..

The halls of Cair Paravel were full of music and song as the coronation party was well under way. All the creatures that were in the castle were dancing and laughing and eating and enjoying themselves immensely. The four new rulers of Narnia along with Pansy and me stood in front of Aslan in a small back room where the noises of the party were faded.

All six of us looked nervous and avoided each other's eyes. Aslan stood patiently and waited for us to say our good byes. I hugged Lucy and Edmund tightly, both of them as well as me had tears in our eyes, in fact Lucy was openly weeping into her handkerchief, Ed was trying to hold a brave face and I have a feeling that the fact I left my broom to him helped him greatly in doing that. I knew I'd miss them, they became almost like _my_ little brother and sister during our time in Narnia.

I then proceeded to stand in front of Susan, not sure what to do, should I hug her or not, will she hug me? We stood in front of each other embarrassed and then she threw her arms around me, whispering in my ear,

"I'm really sorry I gave you so much trouble. I hope you have a safe trip home. Take care of Hannah." I bit my lip and tried to fight the urge to strangle her, she just _had_ to go and say that last bit didn't she? I released her and tried to smile pleasantly at her.

She then turned and said in a brisk voice,

"Come, Ed, Lu. Let's go and join the party." The young ones turned and waved at us and Susan smiled sadly at me and left without a word to Peter and I forgave her for all she'd done and said.

Pansy turned to Aslan at that point and started questioning him about how we are to get home, and both of them turned their backs discreetly at Peter and me. I swear I saw a very amused spark in Aslan's eye eyes before he turned.

Peter and I stood in front of each other looking rather embarrassed, I couldn't really think of anything appropriate to say.

Then Peter looked up with a wicked little smile playing at his lips and closed the distance between us, and his lips found mine. It was the most amazing kiss we shared by far, we purred all our longing and love and desperation of my departure into it. After what felt like years we finally broke apart and I felt my head swimming with delight and lack of oxygen.

"Give this to Hannah for me." He whispered with a smile and turn to leave before I had a chance to say a word.

I stood looking after Peter, trying to fight back tears when I felt Pansy's warm hand slipping to hold mine, I squeezed her hand with silent thank.

We turned to face Aslan. The giant lion looked at us sadly, as if he too was sad about our leaving Narnia.

"Narnia and its people thank you, Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson, for all your help. Now it is time for you to return to your own world, where you can offer further help and wise council." We both blushed at his words and he turned to a big oval feature covered with a velvet cloth, which he pulled with his teeth. Under the cloth stood an ancient mirror set in a heavy frame of gold, the surface of the mirror was old and scratched like an ice arena in the end of a harsh winter. We both approached the mirror and stood in front of it; it reflected us and the room through a grey haze.

"Walk through the mirror and you shall return to your world." Aslan's voice was quiet behind us. Pansy and I looked at each other and nodded resolutely and took a deep breath before putting our free hands before us and gingerly walking forward.

Our fingers sank into the mirror's surface like it was made of water and I heard Pansy gulping beside me. I tightened my grip on her hand and we took another step forward, and then another until the darkness enveloped us both.

* * *

**A/N:**

The bit about the sunsets is from "The little prince" (which is one of my all times favourites).

The bit about the mirror surface is a small tribute to Gerald Durrel's "Rosy is my relative", another one of my favourites. (It's not an accurate quote because to my chagrin I've never actually read it in English- it's like impossible to find this book anymore… sniff sniff)


	8. Back to reality

**When Harry Met Susan**

**(And Peter and Edmund and Lucy and Mr. Tumnus and so on and so forth, you know the rest…) **

**Summery: **Back in Hogwarts. Back to reality.

* * *

**Epilogue – Wicked Monday**

When we walked through the mirror I closed my eyes and felt the darkness pressing against my lids like an almost physical presence. The silence was throbbing in my ears.

I suddenly felt something cold pressed against my back, noise was starting to fill all the corners the silence occupied before and dark colours started playing in front of my closed lids.

I opened my eyes gingerly and glanced around. The first thing I noticed was that we were back in the Potion dungeon. My eyes met Pansy's and we both smiled at each other. We were home.

A crush was heard from somewhere and we lifter our heads from our lying position on the floor, and saw professor Snape rushing towards us. We exchanged another look and gingerly got to our feet. I took a deep breath and cried out,

"You idiot! Look what you've done!" Pansy didn't even blink before returning a nasty look and shouting,

"You _Gryffindor_! This is all your fault!" We both tried hard not to laugh, when professor Snape bellowed,

"Enough!" he reached to us and looked at us with narrowed eyes, contempt oozing from every feature, "Ten points from both Gryffindor _and _Slytherin for a performance befitting Longbottom!" I shot a quick glace at Neville who shrank visibly and bit his lip to hold back tears. "The two of you are going straight to see Madame Pomfrey and then you are both coming back here to clean all this mess." We looked at him blankly and he lost the last remnants of his patience, "GO! NOW!!"

We didn't needed telling twice before we hurried out of the classroom. Once the door closed behind us we looked at each other and started to laugh. We began making our way to the Hospital Wing slowly.

"This is so weird, we spent about three weeks in Narnia and yet when we came back it was like only moments have passed." Said Pansy and I nodded, that _was_ weird. While we had the most incredible adventures, fighting evil and helping saving Narnia, we are still in the same Monday- in fact in the same spot in time as we left.

"Are you thinking of Peter?" The voice of Pansy shook me out of my thoughts, and I shook my head.

"I'm trying not to."

"You really care about him, don't you?" I nodded. Pansy knew pretty much everything about Peter and mine relationship, she was probably responsible for a large portion of it, I think. And yet I really didn't feel like talking to her about it.

"Are you going to tell people about Narnia?" She shrugged and looked away from me, I think she was a little offended that I didn't trust her enough to share my feelings about Peter with her, but even those past three weeks in Narnia couldn't really make up for the hatred and disbelief of six previous years.

"I'm not sure, probably not," she was right, people would probably think we are mad. "I mean, for them it looks like we were just out cold for a couple of seconds or something."

I had a feeling that even Ron and Hermione wouldn't believe me if I tell them, they would say that they do, they would never make me feel like a crazy idiot on purpose but behind my back they would discuss mental health spells for me. I almost smiled at the thought.

"So I guess this will be our little secret then." I said and Pansy laughed a little. She turned to me and held out her hand,

"Our little secret." I shook her hand and we smiled at each other. We continued our way down the halls and I started thinking what "our secret" meant. Are we going to secretly meet from now on and reminisce about Narnia and the Pevensies? Are we even going to acknowledge each other without hate from now on? Does that mean we are 'friends'? this whole situation was very perplexing and vexing. In Narnia we were just Pansy and Harry, two foreigners that got there by accident and had to relay on each other to survive and make it safely back home, but here we were back to being a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Enemies.

"I wish we were back in Narnia," Pansy's voice was throwing me back to reality; "Everything was so much simpler there." I nodded; she just summed up what I was thinking.

"Me too." I saw Pansy smirking from the corner of my eye,

"I'd love to see Susan and everyone again, don't you?"

"Not Susan!" I said before I could stop myself and she sniggered softly. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks and cursed inside for falling into her little trap so easily.

"I think you'd like her, if you spend more time with her. She's actually really nice." I doubted that Susan would ever be nice to me, but I didn't really want to argue a moot point. There wasn't much chance that I would ever have to face Susan again and find out if she could really like me, in spite the fact she believes I stole her brother's innocence. Thinking this obviously made me think about Peter, and that wasn't a very happy thought. I never thought I could love anyone, not like that.

Ever since I remember myself I thought I could never love, I was never really loved myself and I felt like I was tainted, incapable of deep human emotions- well, maybe capable of deep hate and sorrow but not really capable of the "fun" emotion. I never thought I'd be truly happy, but that was proven wrong when I got here, to Hogwarts.

I never thought I could be attracted to someone, until I met Cho Chang. I never thought I could love until I started dating Hannah. But neither Cho nor Hannah prepared me for "the real thing". I've never felt such intense, such pure, and such all-consuming love and attraction and affection to someone before meeting Peter. And the fact that I was standing here in the corridor in Hogwarts, alone, made my loss feel even worse. I sighed deeply.

The fact that Pansy was in Narnia with me was probably the best thing that could have happened to me, because if I had to face things alone I might have passed it all to a strange dream induced by the messed up potion, but the fact she could confirm that Aslan and Peter and Susan and Ed and Lucy are real and that what happened in Narnia was real was comforting. As well as hurting, if it wasn't a dream than that means everything _was_ real and that made leaving Peter even harder. This is one vicious cycle.

Pansy suddenly grabbed my hand and forced me to look at her, her eyes were shining in a dangerous way,

"Do you really miss him?" I didn't really have to ask her who she meant before nodding slowly, I still wasn't sure what she was trying to convey, when her face broke in a huge smile,

"Then we are going to see Dumbledore and we are going to ask him to send us back!" I just stared at her wide-eyed and speechless, "Come on Harry! We can say that… I don't know, we… forgot something there or something." She was really excited, I haven't seen in that state since we went to get our swords fitted. And just like back then her enthusiasm was catching.

A slow smile spread on my face and hers grew wide at its sight.

I grabbed her hand and we both turned and started to race our way to Dumbledor's office.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** This is really the end. Thank you for bearing with me thus far. It's been a pleasure having you.

BTW- I'm not sure that Dumbledore can actually send them back to Narnia but I didn't really want to crush their hopes...

For more of Harry/Peter check out the sequel "Running with Love".


End file.
